


One of These Days

by ennbaku



Category: True Detective
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennbaku/pseuds/ennbaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一些關於他們兩個人的短篇。每篇之間各自獨立，但視為同一個系列也無妨。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

　　從拉斯特那倉庫開車返家的路上，馬悌以最高限速行駛，無視交通號誌，在路口緊急剎車，對向駕駛朝他髒話問候，差點直接撞進自家車庫。這一整路他耳鳴劇烈，感覺缺氧，搖搖欲墜。他停在車庫門前，喘不過氣地大口呼吸，癱坐在駕駛座上，雙手未離開方向盤。他閉眼想找回平靜，然而那些讓他不適的畫面卻再次浮現，他越想躲開就更加清晰。他放聲大喊，未完全消解的憤怒再次湧上來，猛捶著方向盤直到疼痛的感覺開始擴散。他沒有意識到自己哭了。

　　當晚他噩夢一場，驚醒時天還未亮。

　　他走到廚房燒水，因為恐懼再有夢而不想再回到床上。馬悌從櫃子裡翻出一包可可粉，他知道冰箱還有幾罐啤酒但他不想再喝，今天已經喝得太多。幫自己沖了杯熱可可後他在客廳沙發上呆坐著，感到麻木。他回想著和拉斯特對話的片段。他媽的誰曉得那傢伙會這樣追上他，重新提起他這輩子再也不想聽到的舊破事，馬悌想著，這一切都錯了，錯得離譜，從他被找去問話的那一刻開始。他拿起馬克杯喝了一口，燙到嘴唇。

　　他自己也搞不太清楚再見到拉斯特的感覺是什麼，這麼多年他一直避開不去想，坦白說他也知道自己不是全然無辜，操，搞砸的每件事他都有份。但拉斯特、拉斯特那個混帳，馬悌在心裡罵著，他說話的語氣總是讓他惱火，儘管他知道拉斯特是對的。他想起今天拉斯特對他說了兩次，「我從來沒打給你，從沒打擾過你」、「如果不是他們把我扯進來我也不會打給你或他媽的去打擾你」，馬悌覺得好笑。拉斯特從沒打來，但卻一直以某種形式打擾著他，在馬悌自己的腦子裡。馬悌又喝了一口，稍微涼了一點，可可甜膩的感覺搔癢著喉嚨。

　　不知怎麼他想起拉斯特說自己在阿拉斯加待了八年。馬悌沒到過那，但想當然是冷。他記不清楚他們是怎麼聊到拉斯特討厭冷天這事，可能是某次的開車閒聊，當時他大概也是心不在焉地回應，但誰知道就這樣記下來了。他不太想承認那幾年拉斯特說過的話他記得比他情願的還牢，那些瑣碎的小事，還有一大堆他媽的詭異的瘋話。

　　他想像起拉斯特站在雪地裡的畫面。毛帽，大衣，鬍子上沾著一點雪。他看著手中的熱可可，忍不住想拉斯特會不會在冷天喝這個？馬悌對著自己的想法笑出來，別傻了，那傢伙怎麼可能，肯定是伏特加。那個酒鬼。

　　早上馬悌在沙發上醒來，杯子裡的可可還剩一半。沒有噩夢。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

　　拉斯特把資料搬到馬悌的偵探社那天，他們待到很晚。拉斯特將地圖和部分主要資料按照他在倉庫的方式釘上牆面，馬悌整理著照片，一些景物照該如何分類他毫無頭緒。關於私人問題的話題持續不長，兩人很快沉默下來，各自繼續手邊工作。馬悌走到一旁拿出另一箱照片，拉斯特坐下來，抓起一疊資料讀。這裡全部的檔案他已反覆讀過無數次，牢記每一個名字、年份、地址，然而每晚他都會再次重讀，彷彿一種儀式。

　　馬悌留拉斯特一人在隔間裡，他到另一邊坐下，對著桌面上堆的照片嘆氣。他看向拉斯特，搖搖頭，馬悌對這一切感到束手無策。對拉斯特。

　　幾小時後馬悌終於完成工作，他起身走到隔間裡，準備拿走外套，開車回家。當馬悌要叫拉斯特準備走人時，他發現對方睡著了。馬悌幾乎不敢相信自己所見，拉斯特就這樣坐在椅子上睡著，一些資料散落到地面，檔案夾還拿在手裡。他從沒見過拉斯特睡著的樣子，不，他不記得拉斯特過去曾經真正睡著過。馬悌不知如何是好，他想叫醒他，卻又擔心這可能是拉斯特好幾日，或甚至好幾個禮拜以來第一次的熟睡，天知道他的失眠問題解決了多少。總不能把他一個人留在這裡，馬悌心想，該死的。

　　他走向置物櫃，翻出一條薄毯，偶爾在冷天晚上會用上的。馬悌聞了一下，古龍水混著一些他的體味，他猶豫地看著毯子。隨便啦。

　　他小心翼翼想抽走拉斯特手中的檔案夾，未料裡面的資料落了一地，他看看拉斯特，對方似乎沒有察覺，仍然闔眼熟睡。馬悌把毯子披到他身上，確定拉斯特沒有動靜，他拉了張椅子在對面坐了下來。

　　他還記得拉斯特曾經徹夜未歸待在檔案室，「善加利用我的失眠。」拉斯特這麼說過。馬悌不能確定拉斯特從什麼時候改善了他的睡眠問題，或許並沒有真的改善，只是年紀大了。馬悌嘆了口氣，看看我們啊，他想著，忍不住笑了。他想起早些時候拉斯特問起他的生活，他們聊到曾經想做的事，馬悌想騎牛，打棒球，這些事以他現在的體力準是做不來了。他怎麼不明白拉斯特為何不繼續畫畫，馬悌知道他喜歡，也擅長，他還記得拉斯特在他那本大筆記本裡畫著現場的樣子。

　　馬悌輕輕拿過桌上的酒瓶和杯子，給自己倒了一杯。在拉斯特回來找他之前他是真的滿久沒喝了。自從他回來以後，他沒有一天不喝。

 

 

 


End file.
